


Big Brother

by legendsofflarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, many friendships to be formed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofflarrow/pseuds/legendsofflarrow
Summary: Expect the unexpected in a summer full of twists and turns that will throw you for a loop. 16 people isolated from the outside world competing for half of a million dollars.





	Big Brother

  
“Hello, I'm Julie Chen, and this is Big Brother 19, we have a lot to get to, but I have to say this is going to be a crazy summer… So let's meet our houseguests.”

8 men and 8 women come out on the stage and sit in the chairs.

“In groups of 4s you will each be entering the house when I call your name you may get up, grab your duffle bag and go inside the house. Are you ready to play big brother?” Julie asks.

“Yes!” They all exclaim.

“Felicity, Wally, Barry, and Cisco.” Julie says. The four of them pick up their duffle bag and run into the house. They begin looking through the house and they are all amazed. They take a seat in the living room, they are currently waiting for the other houseguests.

(These are the diary room talks,only the viewers can see.)

**Felicity: I can't believe I'm on big brother, this has been my dream since like forever. I know what and what not to do. No showmances, I can't have that. My game will be completely ruined.**

  
*camera cuts back to Julie*

“Okay now that the first 4 houseguests are settled in, I will call the other four, you will grab your duffle bag and you will go inside the house. Oliver, Roy, Caitlin, and Ray.”

They grab their duffle bags and quickly make their way into the house. They are greeted by Felicity, Barry, Cisco, and Wally. Oliver, Roy, Caitlin, and Ray sit on the couch will the other 4.

**Ray: I am super excited to be on Big Brother, I have been watching it since the day it came on and I love Julie Chen. I am ready!**

*Camera cuts back to Julie on the sound stage*

“Laurel, Thea, Tommy, and Iris you may enter the house.” Julie states.

They quickly gather their stuff, and run into the house. They sit their bags down in a room and quickly sit on the couch with the other 8 houseguests.

**Tommy: A summer with these hot chicks is exactly what the doctor prescribed. If you know what I'm saying. *winks***

*Camera cuts back to Julie*

“Okay, my final 4 houseguests: John, Sara, Eddie, and Leonard, you may enter the house.” Julie instructs them.

They run into the house quickly and set their stuff down, and they sit in the common area.

**Leonard: I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to win. I'm not the least bit interested in these people.**

“Let's play a getting to know you game. I'll start, I'm Oliver, I'm 28 years old and I own a gym and I'm from Chicago.”

“I'm Felicity, I'm 24 years old and I am a technological developer and I'm from Las Vegas.”

“I'm John, but you guys can call me Digg, I'm 40 years old and I was in the military and now I'm a bodyguard and I'm from Detroit.”

“I'm Sara, 25 years old, and I am a personal trainer from San Diego.”

“Laurel, 26 years of age, from San Diego as well and I'm an attorney.”

“I'm Merlyn, Tommy Merlyn… I'm 28, and sexy as ever. I own a club, called Wizard… In Miami and I'm also very single.” Tommy adds with a wink.

**Laurel: Wow, just wow.**

“I'm Thea, just turned 21, I am a student at Parson, the school of Design to get a degree in fashion.”

**Thea: I also am the little sister of Oliver, but no one needs to know that.**

“Okay, I'm Roy, like Thea I'm 21, and I bartend.”

**Tommy: I need some bartenders…**

“Barry, and I work as a CSI, in Virginia, oh and I'm 24.”

“Iris, like your eye, I'm a journalist in Jackson, I'm 23 years old.”

“I'm Wally, and I am 21, I race cars for a living.”

**Felicity: like the robot, I love that movie, even though there aren't really any words it's a good movie and this house is filled with really attractive people. Like Oliver… And Barry is so adorable. And I will stop babbling in 3...2...1.**

“Eddie, Salesman for 3 years in Boise. I'm 29.”

**Eddie: I won't tell anyone I'm a detective and I can definitely use this to my advantage. On another note, I can't get distracted by these girls. I see some potential powerhouses that I want to align with.**

“Oh it's my turn…. Okay well I'm Ray Palmer and I am a tech mogul in Norfolk, currently working on launching my tech start up company. Oh and I'm 28.”

“I'm Dr. Snow, but you guys can call me Caitlin. I'm 25 years old and I'm a geneticist from Georgia.”

**Tommy: I might have a few bruises she can check out.**

“I'm an engineer from Mableton, named Cisco who’s 22.”

“Call me Leonard, I'm an entrepreneur.”

**Oliver: Vague and straight to the point, I like it.**

They grabbed the bottle of champagne and popped it open. They sit there for a few minutes before Julie comes up on the screen.

"Hello houseguests... I know you just got in the house, but it's time for the first HOH competition. Get dressed and go to the backyard."

*camera cuts to the backyard*

"The object of this competition is to hold onto the log the longest, but the log will be spinning and there will be a few surprises along the way. The first 4 people that fall off will be have nots. Everybody get into position." Julie says.

They all listen.

"And let this HOH competition begin."

The log starts spinning.

**John: I believe this is an endurance competition that is meant for me.**

after 10 minutes

_The rain starts and the first person to fall off is... FELICITY._

"Felicity is the first person to fall off, and she is our first have not."

**Felicity: Now I have to eat slop and sleep in the ice room. I should probably start going to the gym.**

Right after Felicity falls Barry does as well. Barry walks over to Felicity and they high five.

"Barry is not officially the second have not." Julie informs everyone.

18 minutes in

_Caitlin and Thea fall._

"Caitlin and Thea are the last 2 have nots joining Barry and Felicity."

30 minutes in

_Laurel and Ray fall._

"Laurel and Ray are no longer in the competition. Which means Cisco, Leonard, Tommy, Sara, Iris, Oliver, John, Wally, Roy, and Eddie are the only ones left." Julie announces.

Right after Julie says that Leonard falls off.

"Now there are only 9 people vying to be HOH." Julie states and rain starts to come down harder.

1 hour in

_Nobody has fallen_

1 hour and 15 minutes in

Eddie, Tommy, and Wally fall.

*camera cuts to Julie on the soundstage*

"Only 1 person can be HOH, when we return we will see who is left." Julie states.

*commercials*

"Welcome back, since we went to commercial, Cisco, Roy and Sara have fallen. Now we are down to Oliver, Iris, and John." Julie states as the camera returns to the backyard.

"How much longer do you two think you can hold on?" Oliver asks Iris and John.

"As long as I need to." Iris replies.

"Let's make a deal." Oliver suggests.

Iris: Is he really trying to make a deal or is he pulling my leg? I don't want to look like an idiot for trusting him.

"What kind of deal?" John questions.

"Whoever wins we won't put each other up." Oliver negotiates.

"Okay, now who's gonna drop?" Iris asks.

"Well, I will." John states.

"Iris, you have my word. I won't put you up." Oliver promises.

Iris looks at him and nods her head.

_She and John drop back to back._

"Oliver you are officially the Head of Household." Julie says.

**Oliver: WHOOO, the first HOH and I am safe from being the first to go home.**

*Camera cuts to inside the house*

Oliver walks into a bedroom, followed by Felicity, Caitlin, Barry Tommy, Cisco, and Leonard.

**Caitlin: Before the HOH competition, I made a seven person alliance with Oliver, Felicity, Barry, Cisco, Leonard, and Tommy. We have the majority in the house so now we just have to start making moves.**

"So congrats, and who are you thinking should be put on the block?" Felicity asks.

"I'm thinking Ray and Eddie." Leonard states.

"I'm thinking Wally and Eddie." Barry disagrees.

"We can't talk about this now, later we can discuss right now I'm gonna go hit the showers, I'm soaked." Oliver says and then he walks out.

"This couldn't have gone any better." Felicity says to Caitlin after the boys walk out.

"Only girls in an all guy alliance. Plus our own little thing."

**Felicity: Caitlin and I are definitely mentally stronger than the boys, we can outthink them and they have the physical advantage, but that's not always important. We just have to make sure they agree with us.**

"Welcome to Big Brother." Caitlin laughs.

*Camera cuts to the Bathroom*

Oliver is talking to Iris.

"You are definitely not going to go up. That's a promise. I keep my promises." Oliver reassures Iris.

"I trust you." Iris states. Then she goes back to brushing her hair.

Oliver: I only have a handful of people that I can nominate and right now I think Ray and Eddie are looking good. I'm not too sure after I talk to my alliance I will know for sure.

*camera cuts to Julie*

"So we have officially crowned the newest HOH, but you have to stay tuned to find out who he nominates, and why. That's all on Wednesday. Right now I am going to explain this summer's twist. This season we have taken on the Family Twist. We have put 3 sets of siblings in the house and the siblings who make it the farthest together win a big prize. The siblings are Thea and Oliver, Sara and Laurel, and Wally and Iris. This is a goodnight from me, but tune in on Wednesday to see who Oliver nominates and who wins the power of veto, on Thursday is the first ever live eviction. Good night everyone. This is Julie Chen signing off, let's take a peek at the houseguests."

*camera looks back in the house*

Felicity is speaking to Oliver and Ray.

_Cisco is laying on the couch talking to Caitlin in depth about something._

_Laurel and Tommy are talking in the kitchen while Laurel is cooking._

_Wally and Iris are speaking to Barry in one of the bedrooms._

_Thea, Roy, and Eddie are looking at the diary wall._

_Sara, Leonard, and John are being observant._

 

**Author's Note:**

> who do you think Oliver is going to nominate, and who do you want Oliver to nominate?? I'm curious. I do think you viewers should have a say in what is happening. That's just my genuine opinion. I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
